1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an integrated circuit device, an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, an integrated circuit device which drives an electro-optical panel such as an EPD (Electrophoretic Display) panel has been known. For example, as the related art of the EPD panel, there is a technique disclosed in JP-A-2009-53639.
In driving of such an EPD panel (electrophoretic panel), a drive voltage is sequentially changed in some cases. In this case, an integrated circuit device such as a display driver which drives the EPD panel supplies the EPD panel with a sequentially changing drive voltage.
However, when a control device such as an MPU disposed at the outside of the integrated circuit device executes an instruction to select the sequentially changing drive voltage, the processing load of the control device is increased.
The EPD panel, an ECD (Electrochromic Display) panel, an NCD (Nanochromics Display) panel, and the like can also be referred to as an electronic paper panel. Various driving methods exist according to the type and the like of the electronic paper panel (electro-optical panel in a broad sense).